Zufälle und andere Tragödien
by SharonFan1986
Summary: Das Major Crimes Team bekommt einen neuen Fall und eine sehr spezielle Zeugin... Family/Humor/Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Zufälle und andere Tragödien**

**Kapitel 1**

* * *

Entnervt seufzte Brenda L. Johnson, als sie versuchte sich den Weg zum Flughafen zu erkämpfen. Nach vielen Jahren in LA hatte sie sich noch immer nicht an das Verkehrschaos gewöhnt. Es war Sonntag morgen und doch waren die Straßen überfüllt. Wenn es eine Sache gab die Brenda hasste, dann war es warten. Stau. Hätte sie Flynn oder Gabriel bei sich, wäre sie bestimmt schon am Flughafen angekommen. Die Mitglieder ihres Teams kannten jede kleine Umleitung in der Stadt, um einen derartigen Fiasko zu entgehen. Schmollend starrte sie auf das Navigationssystem vor ihr. Hätte sie doch nur besser zugehört als Fritz ihr erklärte wie dieses Ding funktionierte. Ein plötzliches Hupen riss Brenda aus ihrer Träumerei. Endlich setzten sich die Autos vor ihr in Bewegung. Es waren nur noch 5 Minuten bis sie am Flughafen ankommen würde. Laut Flynn gab es eine Schießerei im Terminal des Flughafens, wobei 3 Menschen erschossen wurden. Noch wusste sie nicht genau warum es ein Major Crimes war, doch sie hoffte das es einen guten Grund geben würde. Wenn Brenda eines noch mehr hasste als warten, dann an ihrem geliebten Sonntag nicht ausschlafen zu dürfen. Sie riss nebenbei einen Fast Break auf und genoss ihr bescheidenes Frühstück. Normalerweise würde sie noch schlafen und bald würde sie der Geruch von frischen Kaffee und Pancakes wecken, die Fritz für sie machen würde. Genervt und wütend biss sie in ihren Schokoriegel. Ohja, sie hoffte es würde einen guten Grund geben.

Als Brenda nach einigen Minuten ankam, sah sie Flynn und Provenza vor dem Terminal stehen. Sie stieg aus ihren Wagen und nahm ihrer Handtasche "Guten Morgen meine Herren, also was können Sie mir sagen." Flynn und Provenza drehten sich zu ihren Boss um und zuckten fast gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. „Wir kamen auch eben erst an Chief, anscheinend wollen wohl alle heute aus der Stadt, der Verkehr war die Hölle." beschwerte sich Flynn. „Nun gut, dann lassen Sie uns schauen was wir haben." Zu dritt betraten sie das Terminal.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da bekam das Major Crimes Team die nötigen Informationen des Verlaufs. Innerlich schüttelte Brenda den Kopf, es war eindeutig kein Major Crimes! Sie fragte sich warum Taylors Team nicht informiert wurde. Gerade als sie den jungen Offizier anfahren wollte, sprach er weiter. „So wurde mir das berichtet und alle Zeugen bestätigen diese Version, allerdings…nun ja es gibt ein kleines Problem mit einer Zeugin und Commander Taylor meinte, dass Sie sich darum kümmern sollten." Brenda war diese ganze Prozedur zulange und fuhr den jungen Mann wütend an „Und welches? Kommen Sie auf den Punkt." Flynn und Provenza sahen sich an und wussten beide, dass ihr Boss heute mit den falschen Fuß aufgestanden war.  
„Nun, eine der Zeugen ist allem Anschein nach eine Mitarbeiterin des LAPD, doch sie scheint…etwas verwirrt." während er das sagte, kreiste sein Zeigefinger um seine rechte Schläfe. In diesem Moment hörte Brenda eine ihr bekannte Stimme. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich das Trio um und erblickten eine Frau mit langen roten Haar, die mit den Rücken zu ihnen stand.

„Wie oft soll ich Ihnen das noch sagen? Meine Name ist nicht Sharon Raydor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Wie in Zeitlupe ging Brenda auf die rothaarige Frau mit der tiefen Stimme zu. Sie räusperte sich und sprach zu der Frau, die noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand.

„Captain?" Doch Brenda erhielt keine Antwort, sie versuchte es erneut wobei sie die Schulter der Frau berührte. „Captain Raydor?"

Hastig drehte sich die andere Frau um und blickte Brenda mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Wut an. „Meine Güte, nicht schon wieder. Ich habe den jungen Mann eben schon gesagt ich bin weder Sharon Raydor noch irgendein Captain. Verdammt, ich bin nicht mal von hier! Da will man einmal in zehn Jahren einen Urlaub machen und dann lande ich im Tal der Irren."

Sie griff in ihre Handtasche und zog eine Zigarette heraus, mit nervösen Händen zündete sie die Zigarette an und atmete die Rauch tief ein. Brenda sah die Frau einfach nur an und studierte sie. Sie sah genauso aus wie Sharon Raydor und doch war sie ganz anders. Sie hatte eine viel nervösere Körpersprache, ihr Haar war viel mehr das eines Fuchses und dann die Zigarette. Nein, sie hatte Sharon noch nie rauchen sehen. Hinter ihr hörte sie Provenza und Flynn die gespannt die Szene beobachteten. „Was ist denn mit ihr passiert?" klang Flynns verwirrte Stimme, dann folge wie sie erwartet hatte ein bissiger Kommentar von Provenza. „Wir sind am Flughafen, vielleicht hatte ihr Besen Probleme und ist abgerauscht."

Brenda schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wandte sich wieder an die Frau. „Verzeihen Sie aber würden Sie uns für ihre Aussage bitte begleiten? Ach, und wie war gleich noch ihr Name?"

„Was? Ist das Ihr ernst? Ich soll aufs Revier? Ich hab doch schon alles gesagt was ich gesehen habe."

„Bitte, es ist sehr wichtig Miss.."

„McDonnell, mein Name ist Mary McDonnell und es ist nicht Miss sondern Mrs." wieder zog sie an ihrer Zigarette.

„Verzeihung Mrs angeblich McDonnell, aber dies ist ein Flughafen und hier ist Rauchverbot." schaltete sich Provenza ein.

„Achja? Es ist auch verboten am Flughafen um sich zu ballern und wir wissen ja was hier eben passiert ist." frech zog sie an ihrer Zigarette und blies Provenza den Rauch ins Gesicht, so das er anfangen musste zu husten. „Verdammt nochmal, haben Sie schon mal was von Respekt gegenüber.."

Brenda unterbrach ihn und zeigte ein charmantes Lächeln. „Kommen Sie, ich weis es war ein harter Tag. Ich verspreche Ihnen auch es wird nicht lange dauern." Mit einem lauten Seufzer stimmte sie zu und trat ihre Zigarette auf dem Boden aus. „Vielen Dank Mrs McDonnell. Lieutenant Provenza wird Sie aufs Revier fahren." Dann entfernte sich Brenda und ließ eine überaus spezielle Zeugin und einen missmutigen Provenza zurück. Als sie außer Hörweite war, wandte sich Flynn an seinen Chef. "Wow, das war ja abgedreht. Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?"

„Wir finden heraus wer sie ist. Ich schwöre Ihnen wenn dieses Weibsstück hier ein Spielchen spielt wird sie es bereuen." Doch innerlich wusste Brenda das es nie die Art wäre, wie eine Regelbuch Raydor handeln würde. Sie griff ihr Handy und wählte die Nummer von Captain Raydors Handy. Es dauerte nicht lange und die selbe Stimme die sie eben schon einmal hörte, meldete sich wieder.

„Oh Captain…ähm..tut mir leid Sie zu behelligen aber wir brauchen Sie um uns bei einen Fall zu unterstützen…ja….es ist dringend…..Danke."

Brenda legte auf und sah zu Flynn. „Tja Captain Raydor ging soeben ziemlich verschlafen an ihr Handy."

„Mein Gott, also gibt es zwei von der Sorte? Hm klingt…..interessant." ein schelmisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Verwirrt sah Brenda ihn an. „Wie meinen Sie das? Ach nein, dass will ich nicht wissen."

Zusammen verließen sie den Flughafen und machten sich auf den Weg zum LAPD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dieses Kapitel habe ich für kati221991 geschrieben, danke für deine lieben Bewertungen. Ich hoffe du und alle anderen die vielleicht noch mitlesen haben Spaß daran ;-)**

**Kapitel 3**

Brenda war froh das sich der Weg zum Gebäude des LAPD als kürzer erwies als der Hinweg. Um sich eine weitere stressige Fahrt zu ersparen fuhr sie mit Flynn mit, außerdem brauchte sie jemanden zum reden. Die Frau die sich als Mary McDonnell bezeichnete ging ihr nicht aus den Kopf.

„Meinen Sie das Captain Raydor vielleicht eine Zwillingsschwester hat. Ich meine, wäre doch denkbar. Keiner von uns weiß viel über sie."

Sofort schüttelte Brenda den Kopf „Nein, dass glaube ich nicht. Als ich sie mit Captain Raydor ansprach reagierte sie nicht, der Name ließ sie absolut kalt. Es ist schon eine seltsame Situation…." Brenda rieb sich ihre Schläfen und seufzte „…ach Andy, dieses Weibsstück bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen obwohl sie noch nicht einmal hier ist."

Andy lächelte, er wusste das sein Boss es meist nicht so meinte. Im Gegenteil, seit der Goldmann Sache schienen beide Frauen einen Weg gefunden zu haben miteinander umzugehen. Und wie sagte der Chief zu Weihnachten?_ ‚Das ist meine Freundin Sharon Raydor.' _

„Wissen Sie Chief, vielleicht gibt es ja eine ganz logische Erklärung. Vielleicht sind ja doch die Cylonen unter uns." lachte Andy, er hatte schon immer was für Star Trek und Battlestar übrig. Doch Brenda schien nicht im Bilde zu sein was er meinte. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an „Die wer?". Andy lachte nun lauter „Das war nur ein Scherz, die Cylonen sind Maschinen die das Aussehen von Menschen angenommen haben."

Brenda rollte die Augen, es war wieder so typisch Flynn. Alles musste ins lächerliche gezogen werden. „Lassen Sie uns einfach fahren."

* * *

Währenddessen trank Sharon Raydor den letzten Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Sie warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und verließ ihre Wohnung. Bei welchem Fall sollte sie Major Crimes helfen? Es konnte nichts mit einem aus dem Team zutun haben oder sonst einen Polizisten, wäre dem so dann hätte schon ihr Team angerufen. Sharon wusste nicht was es war, aber ihr war nicht wohl dabei. Etwas ging hier vor und sie wollte wissen was es war.

* * *

„Wie lange dauert es noch? Ich will meinen ersten Tag in LA nicht hier mit ihnen im Auto verbringen. Wie lange leben Sie schon hier? Ich frage nur weil ich mir nicht so sicher bin, dass Sie wissen wohin Sie fahren. Das Auto ihres Kollegen bog vorhin ab."

Provenza starrte einfach nur auf die Straße und versuchte die nervige Person neben ihn zu missachten, doch es ging nicht. Sie hörte einfach nicht auf zu meckern. Warum musste auch ausgerechnet er Taxi spielen. Er dachte schon immer das Raydor nervig war, aber diese Frau war schlimmer. Nicht nur das sie ohne Pause redete, nein je länger sie redete desto höher wurde ihre Stimme. Am liebsten hätte er sie in den Kofferraum geworfen. Doch dann wäre er dran wegen Gewaltanwendung im Dienst und dann hätte er Raydor am Arsch. _‚Welch eine Ironie.'_ Dann hörte er wieder ihre Stimme.

„Hey? Sind Sie noch da? Ich habe was gefragt."

„Ca 5 Minuten." grummelte Provenza.

„Hm, sind alle hier so gesprächig wie Sie?"

Das würden lange 5 Minuten für Louis Provenza werden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

* * *

Brenda und Andy kamen als erste beim LAPD an und informierten den Rest des Teams über die Vorgänge an Flughafen. Alle hörten gebannt zu als sie von Mary McDonnell berichtete.

„Sie sagen also das diese McDonnell genauso aussieht wie Captain Raydor?" meldete sich Sanchez zu Wort.

„Ja es ist fast unheimlich. Ich habe bereits Captain Raydor informiert das es einen Fall gibt wobei sie uns helfen soll. Mal sehen was sie sagt."

Plötzlich hörten alle Schritte von High Heels die sich ihnen nährten, alle drehten sich gespannt um. Zuerst erblickten sie einen grimmig aussehenden Provenza gefolgt von Mrs McDonnell, die sich gleich meldete. „Sehen Sie, ich wusste doch das Ihr Kollege vorhin eine andere Richtung fuhr."

Provenza sah aus als würde er gleich den Verstand verlieren, er warf die Hände in die Luft „Ihre Zeugin." Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände.

„Wow, das ist ja unglaublich." staunte Sanchez. Bis auf die feuerroten Haare und den ziemlich kurzen Rock sah sie wirklich aus wie der Captain.

„Gentlemen, das ist unsere Zeugin Mrs McDonnell." erklärte Brenda kurz und wandte sich dann an Mary „Bitte kommen Sie mit mir." Sie gab Buzz ein Zeichen und verschwand dann mit Mary in Richtung Interview Raum. Alle stürmten sofort in den Mediaraum, keiner wollte dieses Interview verpassen.

Brenda musste zugeben, dass sie etwas nervös war. Dies war eine absolute Ausnahmesituation. Beide Frauen betraten den Raum und nahmen Platz. Brenda legte ihren Notizblock hin und lächelte freundlich. „Ich danke Ihnen das Sie uns helfen Mrs McDonnell."

Mary winkte ab „Ja kein Problem aber bitte machen Sie schnell. Ich habe nur 10 Tage Urlaub und die möchte ich nicht hier verbringen."

„Aber sicher. Also was können Sie mir sagen?"

„Naja nicht viel. Ich kam heute morgen mit dem Flugzeug aus Boston um Urlaub hier zumachen. Ich stieg aus und wollte meinen Koffer holen. Plötzlich hörte ich Schüsse und sah diesen Typen der wie wild durch die Gegend ballerte. Ein paar Sekunden später hatte einer der Sicherheitsleute den Kerl nieder geschlagen. Viel mehr sah ich nicht, es brach Panik aus und die Leute rannten alle durcheinander." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und seufzte. _‚Gott, ich musste echt hierher um alles noch einmal zu erzählen.'_

Brenda nickte und spielte mit ihren Stift, sie war nie ein Freund von mehr Schreibkram als nötig. „Ich verstehe, fiel Ihnen sonst noch was auf?"

„Herrje nein, das habe ich alles schon einmal gesagt. Ich bin nur durch einen dummen Zufall darein geraten."

„In Ordnung, aber ich muss noch ihre Personalien aufnehmen, falls wir uns noch einmal an sie wenden wollen."

„Okay okay. Mein Name ist Mary McDonnell geboren am 16. oder 17.01.1958 irgendwo in Texas. Bin seit 4 Jahren verheiratet mit Peter McDonnell."

„Moment mal, das ist nicht gerade sehr genau. Was heißt das?" neugierig schaute Brenda das Sharon Raydor Double an.

„Ja, ich weiß es leider nicht genau. Ich wuchs in einem Waisenhaus in der Nähe von Dallas auf. Keine Ahnung wo genau ich geboren wurde oder woher ich komme." ein trauriger Blick erschien in den Augen der Rothaarigen.

* * *

Im Mediaraum blickten alle gespannt auf den Bildschirm, als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Guten Morgen meine Herren, Chief Johnson rief mich an. Wie kann ich helfen?...Was ist los? Sie sehen mich alle an, als hätten Sie einen Geist gesehen."

Synchron blickten alle von Sharon zum Bildschirm und zurück. Langsam trat sie näher und schaute auf die Monitore.

„Was zum Teufel….." kreidebleich blickte Sharon auf die Frau, die ihr Spiegelbild hätte sein können.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

* * *

Sharon wusste nicht ob es Sekunden oder Minuten waren die vergingen, sie stand nur da und starrte auf den Monitor. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt und sie fühlte sich einer Ohnmacht nahe. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken. Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Es war Andy Flynn der sie besorgt ansah „Captain, bitte setzten Sie sich." Immer noch wie in Trance nickte Sharon und nahm platz. „Aus Ihrer Reaktion heraus schließe ich, dass Sie diese Dame nicht kennen." Alle sahen gespannt auf Sharon und warteten auf eine Erklärung.

‚Verdammt Sharon, jetzt reiß dich zusammen.' Sie räusperte sich und versuchte ihre Stimme wieder zu finden. „Nein, ich weiß nicht wer sie ist. Bitte, würde mir jemand erklären wer sie ist und was sie hier will."

„Nun, wir wurden zum Flugplatz gerufen wegen eines dreifach Mordes. Sie ist eine Zeugin und nunja wir waren alle etwas sprachlos."

„Haben Sie Informationen über diese Frau."

Flynn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht viel. Sie heißt Mary McDonnell und kommt aus Boston. Sie wurde am 16 oder 17.01.1958 geboren und…."

„Oh mein Gott" keuchte Sharon und schlug die Hand vor dem Mund. Sie hatte das Gefühl krank zu werden.

„Captain, was ist los? Sind Sie in Ordnung?" Flynn kniete sich vor Sharons Stuhl und sah sie an. Ihre Augen hatten sich verändert, sie schien kurz davor zu sein in Tränen auszubrechen. Nie zuvor hatte Flynn sie so gesehen. Plötzlich sprang sie auf und verließ den Raum. Sie konnte und wollte nicht vor dem Major Crimes Team anfangen zu weinen, doch sie spürte, dass sie es nicht mehr lange unterdrücken konnte. Sie lief in Richtung Lift, sie wollte nur in ihr Büro und allein sein. Doch dann packte sie jemand am Arm. „Captain, warten Sie. Was ist los?" Es war wieder Andy Flynn.

Aber Sharon antwortete nicht, sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und wollte weiter, doch Andy hielt sie weiter fest. Mit zitternder Stimme sprach sie zu Andy. „Lieutenant Flynn, ich bitte Sie meinen Arm loszulassen."

Langsam entfernte er seine Hand, doch er blieb stehen und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme zu ihr „Was habe ich gesagt das Sie so außer Fassung gebracht hat?"

Sharon schluckte ihre Tränen runter und sah ihn an. „Es….es ist ihr Geburtsdatum."

Ihr Verstand raste. Was war hier nur los? Wie konnte das sein? Entweder war alles nur ein Traum oder….

Flynn sah sie verwirrt an „Was ist damit?"

Er war ein guter Cop, doch manchmal brauchte er etwas lange um bestimmte Dinge zu verstehen.

„Sie sagten, dass die Frau am 16 oder 17.01.1958 geboren wurde. Mein Geburtstag ist der 17.01.1958."

„Dann würde das ja bedeuten, dass Mrs McDonnell Ihre Schwester ist." Seine Stimmlage sank auf ein Flüstern ab.

„Aber das ist nicht möglich. Dann müssten meine Eltern sie weggegeben haben und das hätten sie nie getan." Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit oder aber…" Er wusste nicht wie er es sagen sollte, nie hätte er gedacht so ein Gespräch mit Captain Raydor zu führen. Beide kamen nie gut miteinander aus und nun führten sie ein privates Gespräch das nicht intimer hätte sein können.

„Oder was?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimmt, obwohl sie im inneren wusste auf was er hinaus wollte.

„Ist es denkbar, dass Sie von ihren Eltern adoptiert wurden?"


	6. Chapter 6

Dieses Kapitel enthält mehr von mir erfundene Personen.

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

Mary seufzte laut auf, diese Vernehmung dauerte länger als sie dachte und darüber hinaus schienen die Fragen die ihr gestellt wurden immer weiter zu ihren Privatleben abzuschweifen. Zuerst nahm sie an, dass es die normale Vorgehensweise der Polizei sei, immerhin hatte sie nie zuvor mit ihnen zu tun, doch jetzt wurde alles sehr Privat. Warum wollte die Blonde Frau soviel von ihrer Vergangenheit wissen? Es nervte Mary. Sie wusste selbst nicht viel über sich und kam damit über 50 Jahre lang zurecht und nun wurde in jede verheilte Wunde herum gestochert.

„Nur noch eine Frage Mrs McDonnell. Wann wurde…."

„Nein stopp!" Mary erhob sich und funkelte Brenda wütend an. „Was genau wollen Sie von mir? Das alles hat doch nichts mit der Schießerei zu tun. Warum wollen Sie das alles über mich wissen?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte auf Brenda hinab.

Brenda erhob sich ebenfalls, sie hasste es wenn Menschen von oben herab auf sie hinunter schauten.

„Es mag Ihnen komisch vorkommen, doch alles was ich hier….."

Mary hob ihre Hand und unterbrach Brenda abermals. „Nein, das ist kompletter Mist. Sie denken wohl ich bin dumm, aber das bin ich nicht. Kann es sein das es etwas mit diesem Captain zu tun hat? Sie und der Offizier am Flugplatz hielten mich für diese Frau. Dieses Interview ist jetzt beendet. Ich bin hierher gekommen weil ich dachte ich helfe Ihnen bei einer Mordermittlung doch das ist es nicht, nicht wahr? Ich hasse Unaufrichtigkeit und genau das sind Sie." Mary nahm ihrer Tasche und wollte den Raum verlassen, doch Brenda stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Bitte warten Sie!"

* * *

Sharon hörte Andys Worte immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf.

_‚Ist es denkbar, dass Sie von ihren Eltern adoptiert wurden?'_

Nein, das konnte nicht sein, es durfte nicht so sein. Dennoch stand eines fest, im Leben von Sharon Raydor gab es eine große Lüge die nun ans Tageslicht kommen sollte.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, aber ich muss in mein Büro."

„Sharon.." Es war das erste Mal das Andy ihren Vornamen benutzte und es fühlte sich so natürlich an. Etwas erschrocken sah sie ihn an. Bis vor kurzen nannte er sie noch Bitch oder Hexe und nun sagte er einfach nur Sharon. Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen und sie sprach leise zu ihm. „Ich muss telefonieren, es ist wichtig."

„In Ordnung, wenn Sie mit jemanden sprechen möchten….naja ich bin da." Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und ging wieder in Richtung Mediaraum.

Sharon spürte ihr Herz wie wild schlagen. Wer hätte gedacht das ausgerechnet der Rüppel Andy Flynn sich als einfühlsamer Zuhörer erweisen würde. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und begab ich in ihr Büro. Dort angekommen schloss sie die Tür und ließ sich in ihrem Stuhl nieder. Dieses Büro war eine zweite Heimat für sie geworden. Sie nahm ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche und wählte die Nummer ihres Vaters. Es klingelte zweimal bevor die Stimme eines älteren Mannes sich meldete.

„Ja Hallo?"

„Hallo Dad, ich bin es."

„Was ist los Sharon?" Patrick Morgan wusste immer sofort wenn etwas mit seiner Tochter nicht stimme. Wenn alles in Ordnung war, nannte sie ihn immer Daddy doch heute sagte sie nur Dad.

„Es ist ein verrückter Tag heute und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich gar nicht warum ich anrufe." Ein bitteres lachen ertönte in der Leitung.

„Schätzchen, was ist los? Ich höre doch das etwas nicht stimmt." Die Besorgnis in der Stimme des alten Mannes war kaum überhörbar.

„Ich..ich arbeite gerade mit an einem Fall und wir haben eine Zeugin hier. Sie ist…nunja sie…" Sharon konnte ihr schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Sharon, meine Güte du bist ja völlig aus der Fassung. Was ist mit dir?"

„Dad, dieses Frau sie sieht genau so aus wie ich. Verstehst du? Sie sieht mir nicht ähnlich, sie sieht aus wie mein Spiegelbild. Und sie sagte das sie im Januar des Jahres 58 geboren wurde." Ihre stimme klang verzweifelt und schrill zugleich. In diesem Moment wünschte sich Sharon sie hätte ihren Vater nicht angerufen, denn entweder würde sie etwas erfahren was sie bis dahin nicht über sich wusste oder sie würde ihren Eltern schlimme Unterstellungen machen. Doch nun gab es kein zurück.

„Was sagst du da?" Patrick Morgan stand da, wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Dad, kann es sein…..ich meine…..bin ich ein Zwilling?" ihre Stimme zitterte und sie hatte Angst vor der Wahrheit, doch sie musste es wissen.

„Sharon hör mir bitte genau zu. Deine Mutter und ich lieben dich über alles, du warst alles was wir je wollten. Du bist unsere Tochter und wir könnten dich nicht mehr lieben, selbst wenn du…."

„Wenn ich was?" Sharon spürte wie ihre Tränen unaufhörlich über ihre Wangen liefen.

„Liebling, ich wollte es dir schon viel früher sagen aber ich konnte nicht. Wir beide hatten solche Angst, dass wir dich verlieren könnten. Sharon bitte verzeih uns." Nun war es Patrick der seine Stimme kaum halten konnte. Wie gern hätte er Sharon jetzt in den Arm genommen.

„Was? Was? Ich will es hören, was hätte ich euch nicht verzeihen können?" Sie sprang auf und schrie ins Telefon.

„Wir…wir haben dich adoptiert als du 4 Monate alt warst. Bitte bitte Sharon, verzeih uns."


	7. Chapter 7

**Diese Geschichte war als Brenda/Sharon Story gedacht, doch nun ist es doch mehr Andy/Sharon. Hoffe das es kein Problem ist :-D**

**Kapitel 7**

* * *

Ein lautes Geräusch schallte durch Sharons Büro, als ihr Handy auf den Fußboden fiel und das Display brach. Es musste alles ein Traum sein, ein schrecklicher verrückter Traum aus dem Sharon aufwachen wollte. Wie ein kleines Mädchen kniff sie sich in den Arm, doch nichts geschah. Sie erwachte nicht in ihrem Bett wie sie es gehofft hatte. Nein, noch immer stand sie in ihrem Büro und blickte auf ihr kaputtes Handy. Sie bückte sich und hob es auf.

_‚Das ist alles nicht wahr.'_

Sie ließ sich wieder in ihren Stuhl fallen und ließ die vergangenen Minuten Revue passieren.

Mary hatte beschlossen Brenda noch einmal ihr Gehör zu schenken. Sie hatte besseres zu tun als hier den ganzen Tag zu verbringen, doch sie konnte und wollte nicht einfach so gehen. Etwas sagte ihr das sie bleiben muss. Und als Brenda ihr von Sharon Raydor erzählte hörte sie aufmerksam zu.

„Es ist verrückt wissen Sie, ich meine sie sehen wirklich genau so aus wie Captain Raydor. Es gibt viele Menschen die eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit haben mit jemanden aber sie…" Brenda gab ein ungläubiges Lachen von sich.

„Ist sie hier? Ich meine Captain Raydor, ich möchte sie sehen." Marys Stimme klang gespannt und erfürchtig zugleich. Was wäre wenn die blonde Frau rechte hätte, wenn es hier eine Frau gibt, die so war wie sie. Schon vor vielen Jahren hatte Mary akzeptiert das sie keine Familie hatte, doch was wäre wenn dem nicht so wäre? Wenn sie tatsächlich jemanden hätte.

„Nun ich denke ja, ich rief sie an und bat sie herzukommen. Captain Raydor ist die pingeligste und genauste Person die ich je traf, also ja sie wird hier sein. Kommen Sie Mrs McDonnell."

„Bitte, sagen Sie einfach Mary, alle nennen mich einfach nur Mary."

Gemeinsam verließen beide Frauen den Raum und machten sich wieder auf den Weg zum Murderroom. Dort hatte sich wieder das gesamte Team versammelt, doch Captain Raydor war nirgends zusehen.

„Ist der Captain schon hier?" fragte Brenda in die Runde.

Wieder war es Andy der zuerst sprach „Ja, aber sie ging wieder. Sie ist in ihrem Büro, ich denke das Auftauchen von Mrs McDonnell hat sie etwas aus der Fassung gebracht."

Brenda nickte und wandte sich wieder an Mary „Dann gehen wir nach oben zu FID und.."

„Chief bitte, lassen sie mich sie holen gehen." Andy trat näher an die beiden Frauen heran. "Ich denke es geht ihr nicht so gut. Als sie hörte wann Mrs McDonnell geboren wurde, brach eine Welt für sie zusammen….." Er trat noch einen Schritt näher und sprach flüsternd weiter. "Ich denke sie muss erst etwas privates klären."

„Was ist mit meinem Geburtstag?" Mary blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie hatte die gleichen schönen grünen Augen wie der Captain.  
Andy seufzte, er wusste nicht ob er es sagen sollte. Er hatte es erfahren als er allein mit Sharon war, konnte er es einfach so ausplaudern? Aber was sollte schon passieren? „Sie beide wurden anscheinend am gleichen Tag geboren."

„Oh mein Gott." Mary schlug die Hand vor ihren Mund. Konnte das sein? Konnte es sein, das sie eine Schwester hat. Aber es gab keine andere Erklärung. „Ich glaube ich muss mich kurz setzten."

Wie auf Kommando sprang Sanchez aus seinen Stuhl und lief zu Mary um ihr seinen Platz anzubieten. Mary lächelte ihn an und nahm Platz.

„Chief, lassen Sie mich zuerst zu ihr gehen."

„Ich wusste nicht das Sie und der Captain sich so gut verstehen." Brenda gab ihm einen verwirrten Blick.

„Das wusste ich bis heute auch nicht." Dann verließ Andy den Kader und machte sich auf den Weg zu FID. Das erste mal in seinem Leben freiwillig.

„Das gefällt mir gar nicht!" murrte Provenza hinter seinem Bildschirm.

„Was? Das es 2 Ausführungen von Raydor gibt?" fragte Tao.

„Das und das Flynn sich so rührend um die böse Hexe kümmert."


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

* * *

Vorsichtig klopfte Andy an Sharons Bürotür, er war das erste Mal in seinem Leben freiwillig bei FID. Geduldig wartete er, doch nichts geschah. Er klopfte noch einmal, diesmal etwas kräftiger und diesmal hörte er auf der anderen Seite der Tür eine leise Stimme. Er trat ein und blickte sich um, Captain Raydor saß in ihrem Stuhl, dem Fenster zugewandt.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung Captain aber der Chief und Mrs McDonnell möchten Sie gern sprechen."  
Er trat etwas näher und stolperte über einen Gegenstand auf dem Fußboden. Andy blickte nach unten und sah das kaputte Handy, er wusste das es kein gutes Zeichen war. Dann hörte er Sharons Stimme.

„Wissen Sie was das ist?" Noch immer sah sie aus dem Fenster und wagte nicht Andy anzusehen.

„Es ist Ihr Handy aber ich nehme an, dass Sie mir damit etwas anderes sagen wollen."

Ein leises Schniefen klang durch ihr Büro und er sah das sie ihre Hände zu ihrem Gesicht bewegte. Sharon wischte sich ihre Tränen von den Wangen und sprach weiter. „Das ist mehr als ein kaputtes Handy, das ist mein Leben."

Andy wusste nicht genau wie er reagieren sollte, niemand konnte behaupten das er und der Captain Freunde waren. Langsam ging er um ihren Schreibtisch herum, so das er sie sehen konnte. Er wusste nicht warum aber als er Sharon dort sitzen sah, so traurig und hilflos fühlte er wie sich sein Herz zusammen zog. „Was ist passiert?" Seine Stimme war sanft und mitfühlend.

„Was passiert ist? Nun, Sie hatten Recht, das ist passiert." Wieder wischte sie ihre Tränen weg, sie wollte aufhören zu weinen, aber die Tränen kullerten unaufhörlich über ihr schönes Gesicht. „Mein Vater sagte mir soeben, das ich…" Sie schluckte schwer, sie konnte die Worte kaum aussprechen. „Das ich adoptiert wurde." Sie wagte einen kurzen Blick auf Andy und schüttelte dann bitter lachend den Kopf. „Wie erbärmlich oder? Da sitze ich hier, eine Frau von 53 Jahren die heult wie eine Baby."

„Nein, es ist nicht erbärmlich Sharon. Es ist doch nur menschlich das wir weinen wenn wir traurig sind."

„Traurig? Ich bin mehr als traurig, ich bin wütend und fühle mich als hätte mich jemand in ein schwarzes Loch gestoßen. Bis heute glaubte ich das ich wüsste wer ich bin und nun…nun bin ich plötzlich jemand anderes, eigentlich ein niemand denn ich weiß ja nicht einmal ob mein Name wirklich Sharon ist oder ob ich vielleicht als Emily oder sonst wer zur Welt kam…und ich weiß nicht warum ich Ihnen das alles erzähle."

Die Tränen hörten einfach nicht auf zu fließen und Sharon hasste es. Andy ging in die Hocke, so das er mit seinem Captain auf Augenhöhe war, er wollte ihr nicht das Gefühl geben noch kleiner zu sein, denn in diesem Moment erschien sie ihm so klein und verletzlich wie ein Kind. „Sie können mir ruhig alles erzählen, ich bin ein ziemlich guter Zuhörer auch wenn ich den Ruf eines Raufboldes habe."

Sie lachte kurz auf und diesmal klang es ehrlich, doch es hielt nur wenige Sekunden an dann blickte sie ihn wieder traurig an und sprach leise weiter. „Was mache ich den jetzt? Mein ganzen Leben ist in weniger als einer Stunde komplett auseinander gefallen. Alle Menschen denen ich vertraut habe, haben mich mein ganzen Leben belogen. Meine Eltern, meine Brüder, meine Tanten….einfach alle. Warum hat mir niemand die Wahrheit gesagt? Warum?" In diesem Moment fiel Sharon auseinander und verlor jegliche Selbstbeherrschung, sie ließ ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände fallen und begann bitterlich zu weinen. In ihren Gedanken sah sie ihre Vergangenheit wie ein Film ablaufen. Ihre Geburtstagsfeiern als kleines Mädchen, ihr Abschlussball wo ihr ältester Bruder den Chauffeur gespielt hatte um auf sie aufzupassen, jegliche Familienfeier die eine große glückliche Familie zeigte.

Andy konnte einfach nicht anders, er beugte sich nach vorn und nahm sie in seine Arme und zu seiner Überraschung ließ sie ihn auch. Leise sprach er zu ihr, als er sie festhielt. „Ich kenne Ihre Familie nicht aber vielleicht sagten sie nichts aus Angst, aus Angst einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Manchmal tun Menschen Dinge und sie wissen das es falsch ist, aber sie tun sie trotzdem weil sie glauben es wäre anders besser. Ich kann mich schwer in Ihre Lage hinein versetzten aber vielleicht haben Sie gar nichts verloren sondern etwas gewonnen."

Langsam hob Sharon den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Dort unten steht eine Frau die Sie unbedingt kennen lernen möchte, eine Frau die mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Ihre große Schwester ist."

„Große Schwester? Sie verwirren mich! Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

Ein schelmisches Grinsen huschte über Andys Gesicht als er weiter sprach. „Naja, Sie sehen jünger aus."

Diesmal konnte Sharon ihr Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Sie sind ein Lügner Andy Flynn, wir sehen genau gleich aus."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und war stolz auf sich, dass er Sharon etwas aufheitern konnte. „Ich denke Sie sollten sich die Tränen abwischen und mit mir nach unten kommen."

Sharon nickte und blickte verlegen nach unten. „Es tut mir Leid, ich habe Ihre Jacke ruiniert." Sie öffnete ihre Schreitischschublade und zog einen Spiegel heraus. „Oh mein Gott, ich sehe schrecklich aus. Ich muss mich vorher unbedingt frisch machen. Ich werde in einigen Minuten nach unten kommen."

Andy nickte und ging zur Tür, als er hörte das sie noch einmal seinen Namen rief, er drehte sich um und sah sie an.

„Danke."

Beide sahen einander kurz an bevor Andy den Raum verließ.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

* * *

Mary wackelte nervös mit ihren Beinen. Sie kam nach LA um sich eine Auszeit zu gönnen und um sich eventuell einen neuen Platz zum Leben zu suchen. Sie hatte vor 4 Jahren Peter McDonnell geheiratet, doch schon nach 2 Jahren wurde ihr Leben zur Routine und aus Marys Sicht langweilig. Sie wollte die Zeit nutzen um sich über ihre Gefühle im klaren zu werden. Und nun saß sie hier und alles verlief anders als sie es dachte. Mary hatte nie nach ihrer Familie gesucht, sie glaube wenn ihre Mutter sie nicht wollte, musste es dafür einen Grund geben und diesen wollte sie nicht wissen. Die Angst vor einer Enttäuschung war einfach zu groß. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Sachnez sie ansah. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte in süß an. „Sie beobachten mich."

„Was? Oh naja.." verlegen räusperte er sich. „Es ist nur das die Ähnlichkeit verblüffend ist."

„Kennen Sie Sharon Raydor gut? Erzählen Sie mir etwas von ihr."

Gespannt sah sie den hübschen Latino an und wartete.

„Ich fürchte ich kann Ihnen da nicht helfen Mrs McDonnell. Ich kenne den Captain nicht wirklich, jedenfalls nicht privat. Ich kenne sie nur von der Arbeit und da…naja…sie ist eben der Boss von FID."

„Was ist FID?" Mary schien interessiert und Sanchez mochte das Raydor Double also begann er ihr von FID und Captain Raydor zu berichten.

„FID ist die Abteilung die Untersuchungen durchführt in die Polizisten verwickelt wurden, die möglicherweise unnötiger Weise Gewalt angewandt haben oder sich falsch benommen haben. Eigentlich ist Captain Raydor ganz ok aber ihre Arbeit ist eben etwas." Er wusste nicht wie er es sagen sollte, er wollte keinesfalls in Probleme geraten.

„Ich verstehe, deswegen kamen von den alten Grummel diese Kommentare."

„Grummel?"

„Ja, der ältere Herr der so mies gelaunt ist."

Sanchez musste lachen und er hoffte gleichzeitig das Provenza es nicht bemerken würde.

„Wie heißen Sie? Und bitte, nennen Sie mich einfach Mary."

„Sanchez, mein Name ist Julio Sanchez."

Langsam rollte Mary seinen Namen auf der Zunge. „Julio Sanchez…hm…das klingt wirklich schön."

Verlegen grinste Julio sie an, er wusste nicht ob sie einfach freundlich war oder ob sie mit ihm flirtete aber selbst wenn dann war das auch in Ordnung. In diesem Moment kam Brenda zu ihnen.

„Oh Mrs..ich meine Mary, es tut mir Leid das es solang dauert." Brenda hatte die beiden beobachtet und es störte sie schon etwas das Andy plötzlich soviel Sympathie für Sharon zeigte. Und nun auch noch Julio für Mary. Nein nein nein, das ging einfach zu weit.

„Kein Problem, ich bin ja in netter Gesellschaft."

Wieder wirkte Sanchez verlegen und Brenda rollte kurz mit den Augen. Männer waren manchmal so einfach. Ein kleines Kompliment und schon machten sie sich zum Affen.

„Fein, ich werde schauen wo Captain Raydor bleibt."

Sie verließ den Murderroom und ging zu den Aufzügen, gerade als der Lift kam und Brenda einsteigen wollte, trat ihr Andy entgegen.

„Oh da sind sie ja endlich, aber wo ist der Captain? Sagen Sie nicht sie ist gegangen."

„Nein, sie kommt gleich aber Chief…" er nahm Brenda beim Arm und ging mit ihr ein paar Schritte.

„Der Captain ist ziemlich aufgewühlt, ich habe sie so noch nie gesehen. Sie erfuhr soeben das sie nicht die Tochter ihrer Eltern ist und sie ist ziemlich fertig. Ich denke wir sollten sie alle etwas…naja…unterstützen."

Brenda konnte kaum glauben was sie da hörte. Ausgerechnet Andy Flynn wurde zu Raydors Ritter? Dennoch hatte Andy recht, Brenda wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie ihr zumute wäre wenn sie in Sharons Situation wäre.  
Brenda wollte gerade etwas sagen, als beide wieder den Lift hörten. Sharon erblickte die beiden und ging zu ihnen.

„Guten morgen Chief."

„Hallo Captain, ich hörte Sie wissen bereits einiges über Mary McDonnell. Also lassen Sie uns gehen."  
„Warten Sie Chief, ich würde es vorziehen mit Mrs McDonnell allein zusprechen. Ich nehme an das es doch ein sehr privates Gespräch wird."

Brenda schmollte, sie wollte unbedingt sehen wie die beiden aufeinander reagierten. Aber sie konnte auch Sharon verstehen. Möglicherweise war dies das erste Treffen von zwei Schwestern nach über 50 Jahren. Brenda bekam eine Gänsehaut, solche Storys kannte sie nur aus dem Fernsehen und jedes mal musste sie weinen.

„Ich werde Mrs McDonnell in unseren Pausenraum bringen, warten Sie doch dort auf sie."

„Danke Chief."

Bevor Sharon sich umdrehte schenkte sie Andy noch ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, welches Brenda nicht verborgen blieb. Als sie und Andy wieder zum Murderroom gingen sprach Brenda leise zum ihn. „Was ist los zwischen Ihnen?"

„Nichts, ich glaube nur ich dürfte heute Sharon Raydor kennen lernen."

Noch bevor Brenda etwas sagen konnte, hörten beide ein lautes Lachen. Es klang vertraut und doch fremd. Es war Mary, die sich von Sanchez einige seiner witzigsten Erlebnisse im Polizeialltag anhörte.

„Sanchez hat wohl eine neue Freundin gefunden." Grinste Flynn.

„Diese Dame ist verheiratet, Lieutenant." Schnaubte Brenda.

„Aber nicht besonders glücklich." Mary erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Meine Augen sind nicht die Besten aber mein Gehör ist super."

Marys Augen suchten eine weitere Person, doch sie sah nur Brenda und Andy.

„Will mich Capatin Raydor nicht sehen oder warum sind sie wieder allein hier?" ihre Stimme war schnippisch und verletzlich zugleich.

„Capatin Raydor wartet im Pausenraum auf Sie. Es ist gleich davorn." Brenda deutete ihr die Richtung und Mary packte blitzschnell ihre Tasche. Sie wollte jetzt nicht mehr warten. Sie blickte noch einmal zu Sanchez.

„Achja, ich hoffe Sie erzählen mir noch das Ende der Geschichte." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ging zu Brenda und ließ sich zeigen wo genau der Pausenraum Raum war. Nervös, gespannt und etwas ängstlich zugleich ging sie über den Flur und atmete tief durch als sie vor der Tür stand, hinter der die Frau stehen würde, die sie sehen wollte. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein, auf der anderen Seite sah sie eine Frau mit langen brünetten Haar stehen.

„Capatin Raydor?"

Langsam drehte sich Sharon um sah Mary direkt an.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

* * *

Mary stockte der Atem, sie hatte in der vergangenen Stunde viel von Sharon Raydor gehört und von der angeblichen Ähnlichkeit, doch das was sie jetzt sah übertraf alles. Mary ging näher zu Sharon, bis sie in das gleiche Paar grüne Augen blickte. Es bestand kein Zweifel mehr, diese Frau war ohne jeden Zweifel ihre Schwester. Marys Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, sollte sie wirklich nach so vielen Jahren eine Familie haben. Vielleicht hatte sie Neffen oder Nichten. Aber was wäre wenn Sharon nichts von ihr wissen wollte? Sie hatte ja anscheinend eine Familie, sie hatte das Glück das sie adoptiert wurde. Ein leichter Anflug von Neid wuchs in Mary. In diesem Moment fühlte Mary alles: Freude, Unsicherheit aber vor allem Angst. Angst davor verletzt zu werden.

Sharon trat näher an Mary heran und je näher sie kam, desto mehr Zuneigung fühlte sie zu der anderen Frau. Sie spürte, dass sie ihre Schwester war. Als sie direkt vor ihr stand, sah sie Marys Unsicherheit. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie lächelte Mary an und ein warmes funkeln erschien in ihren Augen.

„Hallo Mary."

Marys Angst begann sich zu mildern und sie schenkte Sharon ein kleines nervöses Lächeln. Mary war nie schüchtern oder ängstlich, doch diese Situation war anders. Als hätte Sharon ihre Gedanken gelesen trat sie ganz dicht an Mary heran und umarmte sich leicht, als hätte sie Angst einen von ihnen weh zu tun. Mary reagierte sofort und schlang ihre Arme fest um Sharon. Nie hatte sie so gefühlt, dass erste Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie was Familie heißt. Sie hielt Sharon so fest sie konnte und langsam bahnten sich Tränen über ihre Wangen. Sharon spürte wie Mary anfing zu weinen und auch sie vergoss zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag Tränen, doch dieses Mal waren es Tränen der Freude.

* * *

Brenda konnte einfach nicht anders, sie wusste es war falsch zu spionieren, doch sie wollte unbedingt wissen was im Pausenraum passierte. Ganz still und heimlich beobachtete sie die beiden Frauen und musste sich selbst zusammen nehmen um nicht auch zu weinen. Am liebsten wäre sie in den Pausenraum gestürmt und wäre ein Teil dieser Umarmung geworden, doch sie wusste das sie das nie tun würde. Außerdem würde sie den beiden ihre ersten Minuten in Familie verderben. Langsam zog sie sich zurück und ging wieder in den Murderroom.

„Und Chief?" erkundigte sich Sanchez.

„Was und?" Brenda tat verwirrt.

„Ach kommen Sie schon Chief, Sie waren lauschen!"

„Ich habe nicht gelauscht, ich habe nur gesehen ob da alles ok ist." Redete sich Brenda raus.

„Und?"

„Es war herzergreifend." Brendas Stimme schmolz dahin als sie symbolisch ihr Herz berührte.

Alle Lächelten, alle außer Provenza. Er saß noch immer an seinem Schreibtisch und hoffte diesen Tag bald hinter sich zulassen.

* * *

Langsam löste sich Sharon aus die Umarmung und sah in Marys verweinte Augen.

„Ich glaube, wir haben viel zu bereden."

**Diese Story wird bald vorbei sein, sollte es bestimmte Wünsche für eine Fortsetzung geben, dann einfach per PN melden.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

* * *

Es verging über eine Stunde und keiner aus dem Major Crimes Team sah Captain Raydor oder Mary. Niemand wagte sich in den Pausenraum zugehen und sich nach den beiden zu erkundigen. Alle wollte wissen was die beiden die ganze Zeit zu besprechen hatten, obwohl es nur natürlich war, dass es länger dauern würde. Immerhin war dies das erste Treffen zweier Schwestern nach über 50 Jahren, da gab es mit ziemlicher Sicherheit viel Gesprächsstoff. Es vergingen weitere 15 Minuten, als sich Provenza von seinem Platz erhob.

„Ich werde nach Hause fahren, Gott allein weiß warum ich noch hier bin." Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und verließ den Murderroom.

_‚Ein ganzer Tag für den Arsch und wofür?'_

Er machte sich gerade auf dem Weg zum Aufzug als ihm zwei lächelnde Damen entgegen kamen. Es waren Mary und Sharon die gerade den Pausenraum verließen.

_‚Mein Gott, das ist echt gruselig.'_

„Guten Tag Lieutenant, machen Sie Feierabend?" fragte Sharon ihn mit einen Lächeln, sie sah genau sein Unbehagen und beschloss ihn etwas zu necken. Über die Jahre musste sie sich viel von Provenzas Frechheiten anhören und nun genoss sie es ihn zu verunsichern.

„Feierabend? Ich habe hier den halben Sonntag verbracht und bei meinem Glück bekomm ich diese Show nicht einmal bezahlt."

„Ist er immer so?" fragte Mary und wandte sich direkt an Sharon.

„Ja!" gab Sharon kurz und knapp von sich.

Provenza rollte nur mit den Augen, er wollte nur schnell nach Hause und sich mit einem Bier vor den Fernseher setzten und ein Spiel gucken. Gerade als er an den beiden vorbei ging, hörte er Sharon als auch Mary gleichzeitig sprechen.

„Einen schönen Sonntag."

‚Großer Gott, jetzt reden die schon synchron.'

Schnell machte er sich zu den Aufzügen und hörte nur noch das leise Lachen der beiden.

Brenda unterdessen platze fast vor Neugier, nervös lief sie auf und ab.

„Setzten Sie sich Chief!" Andy war schon mehr als genervt von Brendas ständigen auf und ab laufen.

„Jetzt tun Sie bloß nicht so als wollten Sie nicht…" Brenda unterbrach ihren Satz als sie Schritte hörte und nur wenige Sekunden später ihren Captain und Mary erblickte. Alle Augen waren auf die beiden gerichtet. Zusammen sahen die beiden noch beeindruckender aus.

Am liebsten hätte Brenda sofort eine Art Verhör gestartet, doch sie wusste das ihr das nicht zustand. Innerlich war sie froh das Andy zuerst das Wort an die beiden richtete.

„Und? Darf man sich erkundigen?"

Während Sharon nur lächelte, nickte Mary eifrig und platze aus sich heraus.

„Ich habe eine Schwester! Ich kann es kaum fassen." Sie ergriff Sharon Hand und drückte sie.

„Oh das ist wundervoll, ich bin so gerührt. Man hört von solchen Geschichten aber ich hätte nie gedacht so etwas mal mitzuerleben." Brenda trat zu Mary und gab ihr eine kurze Umarmung die Mary auch erwiderte, doch dann stand Brenda plötzlich vor Sharon und wusste nicht wie sie sich Verhalten sollte.

_‚Zum Teufel.'_

Brenda trat zu Sharon und gab auch ihr eine Umarmung, eine längere freundschaftlichere Umarmung als bei Mary. Als sich beide Frauen aus der Umarmung lösten, sahen sie einander an und schienen beide etwas peinlich berührt. Doch was war an diesem Tag schon normal?

„Wer hat Lust einen Drink auf die Familie zunehmen?" stand Sanchez auf und fixierte Mary genau mit seinen Augen.

„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee." stimmte Brenda ein, sie wollte alles ganz genau erfahren und wo ginge es besser als bei einem Gläschen Wein?

„Nun, ich und meine Schwester….Gott, ich kann es kaum glauben das ich das wirklich sage" kicherte Mary „wir haben noch viel zu bereden, aber ein Drink kann ja nicht schaden. Außerdem möchte ich mir nicht nehmen lassen auf MEINE Familie zu trinken. Zudem möchte ich noch Julios Geschichte zu ende hören."

„Das ist doch ein Wort und ich spiele den Fahrer für die beiden." Andy trat dicht an Sharon heran und beide sahen einander an für einen langen Moment.

„Ich kann leider nicht, mein Sohn hat in einer Stunde ein Spiel, aber ich wünsche viel Spaß." Tao verabschiedete sich.

So waren es nur noch Andy und Sharon, Mary und Julio und Brenda.

„Ich rufe Fritzi an. Ich spiele nicht das fünfte Rad am Wagen." schmollte Brenda

Alle verließen den Murderroom und machten sich auf den Weg in die nächste Bar. Am diesem Tag fanden sich nicht nur zwei Schwestern sondern auch zwei Liebespaare.

**ENDE**


End file.
